


Give Me Tonight

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Politics, Porn With Plot, Reference to Scisaac, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Versatile Sterek, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply by becoming a True Alpha and forming his own pack, Scott is in violation of territorial laws. The Hale family sends him a notification stating that if he wishes to remain on their land, he must enter his Emissary in pack negotiations to strike a beneficiary truce for both folds. Stiles and Derek are chosen to lead the negotiations, but things hardly go as planned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [teamsciles](http://teamsciles.tumblr.com/post/83940024302) over on tumblr. She pretty much inspired me to write this based on the prompt linked to her page. Show her some love and check out her blog! She's amazing. :3

 

 

“What is it?” Isaac asked as he tried to take the formal letter from Scott’s hands. Scott swished it out of his reach as he continued to read the hand-written parchment.

“We do cordially invite you… babe, _stop_! Yada yada yah… I said _stop_!” the Alpha growled at his most annoying yet lovable Beta. “It’s from Talia Hale. She states that my newly formed pack is encroaching upon her territory and if we wish to remain on Hale land, we must send our Emissary to discuss the terms.”

Isaac bit his bottom lip while snuggling into his werewolf boyfriend. “Sending Stiles into the lair of the enemy? Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean… it’s totally cool with me, but he’s your bestie and all…”

Scott snorted and rolled his eyes before grinning at him. “They aren’t the enemy. Talia is a very respected Alpha and the Hale pack is the stuff of legends. I can only hope one day that my pack is as awesome as hers.”

“Do they not know that you’re the _TRUE ALPHA_?!” Isaac yelped as he humped Scott’s leg. “Territories mean nothing to you! Other packs should be so lucky to have you cross their boundaries.”

“ _Isaac_!” Scott groaned while attempting to peel the blonde off him. “I’m untested. No other Alpha, especially Talia, is going to grant me immunity. I don’t even really know how it works. Alan said being a True Alpha means I basically have the right-away, but that’s only if I’m proven. We can’t compete with other packs right now, and I’m still learning all of my abilities, so until I’m able to show that I’m the Big Bad Wolf, I think it’s a good idea to form an alliance with the Hales.”

Isaac pouted, sighed, and then rolled over. “I feel like you’re selling us short.”

“Come on now, babe,” Scott cooed and poked him in the side with his index finger, “can you even call my fold a pack? I’ve got three Betas; you and the twins-”

“Who can shapeshift into Genghis Khan,” Isaac muttered under his breath.

“A Kitsune-”

“Who kicks more ass than Jackie Chan and wields a small army of demon warriors,” the blonde interrupted with a little more gusto.

“A huntress-”

“Basically Annie Oakley with a crossbow.”

“A banshee-”

“She’s like a ginger grim reaper.”

“And an Emissary,” Scott paused to wait for his remark about Stiles.

Isaac pursed his lips, shook his head, and shrugged. “I got nothin’.”

They both giggled uncontrollably and tangled their limbs around one another. Scott kissed him tenderly before he continued. “Okay, so I’ve got a little more muscle than I thought, but that’s still not enough to keep all of you safe. I am going to send Stiles to this meeting. I’d like not only to be allowed on their territory, but also be granted their protection while I figure all this stuff out. I want you guys to be safe.”

Isaac nodded and rubbed the tip of his nose against Scott’s. “I think you should have Kira send a couple Oni with him for protection… just in case.”

Scott gasped and smiled. “Did you _really_ just make a suggestion that would actually benefit Stiles?”

“Yeah, I know… I’ll try not to make a habit of it,” Isaac replied with a smirk.

)*(

Derek felt ridiculous for being sent to meet Stiles in such a way. The human truly annoyed him. He understood that his mother was only giving him the opportunity to bring honor to the pack. _‘It’ll be good for you,’_ she said. _‘You’re so awkward and broody all the time,’_ she said. _‘You need to get your life in order,’_ she said. Derek groaned inwardly. This was not something he was looking forward to. He enjoyed being an antisocial wallflower. He’d been doing it for the entire twenty-seven years of his life and made it into quite the artform. High expectations were not his thing, but there he was… on his way to negotiate with that pipsqueak and prove to his family that he wasn’t a complete and total fuck-up.

Derek approached the meeting place deep within the Beacon Hills Preserve. It was the old Nemeton stump, chosen by Stiles because he suspected the sassy teenager thought he’d be less likely to strike him on neutral ground. Fat chance. He couldn’t stand being around the boy for more than two minutes before he felt the strong urge to throat punch the little shit. His brief time spent interacting with the McCall pack was not pleasant. Stiles was a sarcastic smartass. It didn’t matter that he had big, honey-colored, doe eyes… or a slender, fit frame… or the perky booty… No. Stiles was ~~attractive~~ dumb and worked his every last nerve. He **was** n’t Derek’s type at all… Definitely not.

It wasn’t until Derek stepped into the clearing that he realized Stiles was already there, actually sitting on the Nemeton. _‘How disrespectful,’_ the Beta thought. Then he noticed the two dark figures standing off to the side.

“This wasn’t an invitation to bring guests!” Derek growled as he quickly turned to werewolf form, feeling threatened at being outnumbered.

Stiles just smirked at him. “They’re for my protection. Oni warriors. They have no interest in what I assume is going to be one of the most boring discussions of my life.”

Derek eyed him up and down skeptically. “Well played, human…” he drawled after a brief pause and then shifted back to normal.

“Let’s get this over with,” the Emissary sighed as if he were already bored. “I can think of a million better things I could be doing on a Friday night.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. And there it was… the urge to strike Stiles; to rip him limb from bloody limb. “If these negotiations go south, each member of McCall’s pack will be hunted down and slaughtered. That includes you. I’d take this a little more seriously if I were you, boy.” _‘Don’t smile. Hold it. Hold the scowl. Make him scared of it. You got this, Derek,’_ he told himself.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Your mom wants things to go smoothly, or are you going to disappoint her again?”

The Beta physically deflated. _‘Dammit. I almost had it there… He’s so… gahh! Stupid kid.’_ “There are traditions involved. Gifts are exchanged. Do you even realize how long this is suppose to take?”

Stiles shrugged. “Deaton explained some of it before my ADHD kicked in and I started tuning him out. Seems kinda pointless.”

“You seem kinda pointless!” Derek fired back before realizing how idiotic it sounded. Stiles actually laughed at him.

“Are you serious?!” the youth snorted uncontrollably. “You’re such a cute sour wolf.”

Derek was just about to retort, but Stiles’ insult had been terribly distracting. _‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’_ “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

Stiles grinned deviously at him. “However you want to work it out in that tiny brain of yours.”

Derek glared nails at him. _‘Who does this little shit think he is?’_ “You are so annoying…”

“And you are the lamest werewolf I’ve ever met,” Stiles spat out. “Now if it’s all the same to you, I really would like to get this shit started please.”

The older fellow scoffed and hesitated before approaching him. “Fine with me. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I never have to speak to you again.”

“Good,” Stiles jeered.

“Great,” Derek mocked back.

“ _Fantastic_ ,” the boy went over him again.

“I despise you,” Derek muttered.

Stiles chuckled. “I don’t even know why. I’m awesome sauce.”

“Just the fact that you use the term _‘awesome sauce’_ makes me want to punch you.”

“Go ahead. The Oni will cut you down and I can go home,” Stiles taunted. “And sit down because you’re making me nervous hovering like that.”

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. _‘This is going to be a long night…’_ he told himself. He sat on the edge of the massive stump but kept plenty of distance between them; enough so that they couldn’t touch one another even if they reached. “Okay, the custom is that you begin by stating the merits of your Alpha and present your case to me.”

Stiles sighed deeply. He appeared already exhausted by the situation. “Can’t we just skip this and go straight to-”

“No. We’re doing it right,” Derek interrupted. “If you don’t have anything to present, I’ll be forced to end the negotiations and I already told you that won’t end well for you. You may act like a monstrous brat, but as much as I don’t want to let down my pack, I’m betting you are even more terrified of causing the brutal end to your own.” _‘Wow… that sounded good. Much better. He looks threatened for real this time. Ha! Go me!’_

The youth’s expression did convey that his elder struck a chord. There was actual fear in his eyes for a brief moment. “I don’t want that…” Stiles murmured.

“I know you don’t, and as much as you don’t like me and I don’t like you, I don’t want that either. Killing a pack of kids is definitely _not_ on my bucket list.”

“I never said I didn’t like you,” Stiles stated casually.

“Wait… but every other word out of your mouth is insulting.”

“That’s because I’m this scrawny human and being a smart aleck, sarcastic and bitchy… that’s my only defense. I don’t have super strength or speed like the rest of you, and I don’t have the skills of a hunter. This is _all_ I have. I push people’s buttons and sound like I’m the smartest kid in the class when in reality I don’t know what the hell I’m talking about half the time.” Stiles was worked up and blurting the words out by the end of his rant. He took a steadying breath to calm himself and bit his bottom lip as he diverted his eyes. “So yeah, I don’t even know why I’m here. I’m probably going to fuck it up and wind up getting everyone I care about killed anyway…”

 _‘Whoa… that was… unexpected.’_ Derek thought. He should feel triumphant that he broke him, but instead all the werewolf felt was guilt. “Hey… look, I’m sorry. I… I don’t really know what to say. If it means anything, I don’t necessarily dislike you either and I thought you seemed really clever.”

Stiles glanced at him and then quickly looked away. “I know I should take this more seriously. I did listen to Deaton… and I understand that tradition is important and what’s at stake here. Scott’s pack needs protection and safe passage on your territory.”

The boy shifted just a little closer to the Beta, and Derek took notice. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Okay, then tell me about him. Why would the Hales benefit from allowing this?”

“Scott’s a good guy. He’s loyal and has strong leadership qualities. He believes everyone deserves a second chance, and a third and a forth. He comes across as naive and a little too trusting, but he’s much more intuitive than he lets on. He talks about dreams he has; stuff he sees when he’s asleep but it feels more real than when he’s awake.”

“What about?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles sighed. “He thinks he’s going to unite the packs.”

“Which ones?”

Stiles looked into Derek’s pale green eyes and swallowed before he replied, “All of them.”

Derek stared back skeptically. “Sounds like a fool’s dream.”

“Well, Scott’s no fool. Take it however you want, but I think he’s capable of doing it if he had the right guidance. Like learning from the greatest Alpha around… Talia. I think Scott could become something no one has seen before. He just doesn’t know his abilities and it would be great if Momma Hale could teach him.”

Derek smiled genuinely for the first time of their encounter. _‘Momma Hale… cute.’_ “So you not only want protection, but you want her to teach the Alpha of another pack the in’s and out’s of being an Alpha…”

Stiles grinned. “Pretty much sums it up.”

Derek chuckled. “This is crazy. Packs have never intermingled like that unless they are in the process of merging. The Hale pack doesn’t accept outsiders, and we certainly wouldn’t go a step further to train them. I hope you realize that if I took this back to the others, they’d all think I was insane.” Stiles again shifted closer to Derek, and the large werewolf eyed him over. _‘What does he think he’s doing? He doesn’t need to scoot closer to me.’_

“Maybe we’re just a bunch of stupid kids,” Stiles said softly, “but we need help. Why does everyone feel they need something of personal gain in exchange for helping others?”

The sexy man beast sighed. “I get what you’re saying, but that’s just the way the world works. A pack will not help another pack unless they can somehow benefit from it.”

Stiles groaned and kicked the dirt at his feet. “This is stupid. Why don’t you tell me what Talia is looking to benefit from and then we can work it out from there.”

Derek smiled again. “That’s not how it works.”

“Well, I’m getting bored and hungry and I really don’t want to be out here all night,” the human snapped.

“We’ll be out here as long as it takes! These things normally last days,” Derek sneered back at him. He was just starting to feel a bit more tolerant of him, and then Stiles had to go and run his big mouth.

The boy stood abruptly. “I can’t do it. I won’t be stuck out here with _you_. If you feel comfortable telling your mom that it didn’t work out and you end up killing us all, I don’t fucking care! You’re an asshole!”

“Hey, you little brat! Don’t walk away from this!” Derek lunged after him and grabbed Stiles by the neck and the small of his back. He then spun him around, practically dipping him. In a flash there was a sword at his throat and another pressed against his side. The Oni had immediately come to Stiles’ defense.

The two looked at each other as if frozen in place; Derek breathing huskily and Stiles not at all. The youth’s long, elegant fingers clutched Derek’s left shoulder and right bicep. Derek wasn’t just staring at him, but his gaze was piercing. Stiles couldn’t breathe. It was literally caught in the back of this throat and he couldn’t bring himself to move, paralyzed by his elder’s green orbs.

“Call back your guards,” Derek warned him. The blade in his ribs was beginning to slowly penetrate his skin.

Stiles blinked and nodded. He didn’t even have to voice it out loud. The Oni instantly withdrew their weapons and moved away. Even knowing he could be in a partially life-threatening situation, being in Derek’s thick, muscular arms was… not undesirable. Stiles realized in that moment just how attracted he was to the werewolf.

“You’re going to stay until we figure this out. I’m not going to let you put McCall’s pack in jeopardy. Do you understand me?” Derek’s words were both gentle and stern at the same time.

Stiles nodded. _‘Is that… that’s his… oh fuck. This can’t be happening right now. Pull it gother, Stiles.’_ He could feel Derek’s bulge pressing into his own, and he was suddenly feeling very aroused. He knew he was growing stiff and needed to put space between them as soon as possible.

“I’ll stay. Now let me go.”

Derek complied and released him. He then returned to the Nemeton and sat without saying a word. Stiles had his back to him and adjusted his erection as inconspicuously as he could before sitting next to him. They remained in silence for a long while.

“What’s next?” Stiles asked quietly and started fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

Derek didn’t replied right away, rather staring out over the moonlit meadow. He was deep in thought and Stiles couldn’t read his expression. Without letting it show, Derek decided he wanted to have a little fun with the human.

“I’ll tell my mother your pack will agree to patrol our territorial borders and maintain your distance from our home and hunting grounds. You will continue to be our mediary, and no other contact will be required. This is not negotiable. If a member of your pack enters our hunting grounds or comes to our home, they will be killed on sight. In return, if another pack makes an aggressive move on Hale land, all of you will be protected.”

“I think we can manage that,” Stiles commented.

“I’m not done,” Derek hissed. “McCall has two choices. He can either join the Hale pack, or once his powers mature, you must all leave Beacon Hills. If he decides to join us, his Betas can be acclimated as well, but the others are not welcome; the Kitsune, the banshee, the Argent girl… even you. We already have an Emissary and don’t need another. All of you would be permitted to remain in Beacon Hills of course and could remain friends.”

Stiles nodded absently. “I guess that option is probably better than being run out.”

“All that would be required of McCall is that he marry one of my sisters,” Derek added.

Stiles eyes bugged out. “No way! All of that might have been doable. Scott doesn’t even feel he’s ready to handle a pack of his own and would do good from the experience of being in another, but he’d never enter an arranged marriage. He and Isaac are… No. He’d never go for that.”

Derek frowned sadly. “You asked how this would benefit the Hales. You have your answer. We wouldn’t just let him learn all of our pack secrets and then allow him to go off on his own. Once you’re in, you’re in. That’s how it works. It must be cemented through marriage or no deal.”

“Well, I can guarantee you that Scott won’t do it. So I guess we’ll stay until he’s ready to protect us on his own and then we’ll leave your territory.” Stiles was disappointed that this is what the Hales were expecting out of the arrangement, and before he could stop himself he was voicing that disdain. “The way Alan talked about you, I was expecting the Hales to be this noble, honest pack with integrity and kindness. If this is how you operate… Scott wouldn’t want to be in your pack anyway. Alan was dead wrong. I can’t even express how let down I feel…”

Stiles scooted away and folded his arms across his chest, and Derek could no longer hold his amusement in. He doubled over and began laughing uncontrollably. “You should see your face!” he howled and slapped the Emissary between the shoulders.

“What’s so funny?!” Stiles sneered.

“I made all that up. You thought you had jokes, and I felt the need to school you.”

Stiles lowered his head as a slight grin settled in place. He then snorted and tried to glare at his elder, but could not hold it as his bright smile shined through the cracks. “Derek! That’s awful!”

Derek continued to bust up and added, “ _Boo_ , _boo_ , _boo_! _I can’t even express how let down I feel_!”

Stiles shoved Derek’s shoulder and then buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you got me…”

“You actually thought we’d make McCall marry one of my sisters?!”

“Shut up!” Stiles groaned. The two laughed about it for several minutes before things settled down. Once it had gone quiet, Stiles asked, “So for real, what is gonna happen with the packs?”

Derek sighed deeply and replied, “My mother will jump at the opportunity to raise a True Alpha. We’ll have to work out the details, and you will likely be required to patrol our territory, and the Argents will have to disarm all of their traps in the area, but _Momma Hale_ , as you put it, is willing to compromise. She would like this to be a mutually beneficial experience for both packs. We’ll help train McCall’s Betas and the Kitsune. The Hales once helped a Kitsune in the past banish a demon under this very tree when it was still flourishing and alive. If it’s true that she’s the daughter of Noshiko, then my mother would be very excited to meet her. I’m not entirely certain, but in exchange my family may request the permanent control of a few Oni.”

Stiles nodded. “That all sounds much more within reason. I don’t doubt Scott will go along with that. So what happens now?”

“Well, now that we’ve come to an agreement, we exchange gifts,” Derek answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I didn’t bring anything…” Stiles muttered before patting down his pockets. “Hold on… I think I… yeah, here. Have a stick of gum. Wait no, that’s my last piece. How about halfsies?” Stiles had withdrawn a stick of Big Red gum from his inside jacket pocket and he tore it in two. He offered Derek the larger piece as he popped his own into his mouth with a cute and annoying grin.

“Half a piece of gum?! That’s your gift? That is the worst thing ever, Stiles!” Derek berated him.

“It means I’m willing to share,” Stiles practically giggled. “Compromise and versatility… right?” He took Derek’s wrist, sat the gum in his palm, and then closed Derek’s hands around it. “Symbolic.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Derek snorted. _‘Versatility?’_ The werewolf suddenly had several images imprinted in his head of them flip-flopping all night. _‘No, Derek! Don’t go there! He’s a rival pack’s Emissary. That is off limits.’_

Derek really took the time to examine the youth now that they were sitting beside one another. Stiles was gazing out toward the treeline. His lips were full and slightly parted as he chewed his cherry-cinnamon gum. Derek could smell it strongly on his breath. Then he was staring at Stiles’ jaw; the way it bounced each time he bit down on the gum. The moonlight illuminated his milky, pale skin. Save the occasional mole, which were ridiculously adorable, Stiles had very clear skin.

“Ya know,” the boy whispered into the darkness and snapped Derek out of his fixation, “given the opportunity… I think we might become friends.”

“Yeah, maybe if you weren’t such a cynical brat,” Derek stated with a grin and nudged shoulders with him.

Stiles smirked back. “It’s only because I’m _sooo_ sexually frustrated like all the time. I really wish I could just have it off with someone. I don’t even care who it’s with. I just want someone to fuck me… or let me fuck them… I duno… I think I’d like it both ways.”

As he spoke, Derek’s body began to react. _‘Stop it! Stop talking! Please, stop talking… This is not okay.’_

“Like…” Stiles continued as he glimpsed at the werewolf and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows as if laying himself out on a dinner plate. “I bet you’re able to get it all the time. I heard a rumor that you’re bi… I think that’s cool. I honestly think I might be bi, too. At least I’m attracted to both. I’ve never tried anything sexual with either though so I’m not for sure. What’s it like?”

He was tracing his finger along the exposed patch of flesh between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his jeans, and it was killing Derek. The tiny gesture was literally making him want to die. Derek wasn’t stupid. He could obviously see what Stiles was hinting at, and the arousal in the boy’s sweat didn’t help with matters. Derek thought that warm, summer night was getting too hot for his liking. “Listen, we really shouldn’t get off topic here.”

Stiles sighed suggestively. “We both know you’re going to get what you want and I’m going to get what I want. What’s the point in dragging this out?”

Derek’s eyes widened. _‘The fuck does that mean?! Oh my god! He’s a rival Emissary. He’s a rival Emissary. He’s a rival Emissary,’_ he was repeating to himself over and over to keep from jumping the youth.

“Let’s be real here. Both packs are getting what they want. We can skip all this other crap… sorry, traditions. We don’t need ‘em. I can think of much better things to do to pass the time. They are expecting us to be out here for hours anyway…”

As he trailed off he gave Derek an undeniably lustful glance. He wasn’t even trying to be coy about it anymore. _‘Why isn’t he taking the bait?’_ Stiles thought. _‘I’m throwing myself at him. Just fuck me already, sir!’_

Derek rose and stepped away though. “If you’re not going to take this seriously then I’m leaving,” he said in a flat tone.

The Emissary appeared hurt. “Derek! I have enough self-esteem issues as it is…  I’m practically begging for it and you’re ready to turn tail and walk?! How hideous do you think I am?”

“You obviously didn’t do your homework,” Derek replied softer than Stiles had expected. “I don’t think you’re hideous… You’re a rival pack’s Emissary. I can’t physically lay hands on you or McCall has every right to declare war, and as strong as you think we are, I am certain that your pack would roll over us like a bulldozer. Don’t you get it, Stiles? The whole reason for these negotiations isn’t for your pack’s protection; it’s for mine. You have hunters and Kitsunes and Oni. The Hales are strong, but we don’t have that kind of muscle.”

Stiles’ jaw had dropped open. He never stopped to consider any of that, but what he took most from it was, “By physically lay hands on me… you mean-”

“Lay claim to your body,” Derek finished his sentence. “Anything sexual is strictly off limits.”

Stiles groaned and collapsed onto his back. “Are you freaking serious?”

“Maybe a part of me does… but it doesn’t matter. We can’t cross that boundary-”

“Wait, so you… are attracted to me?” Stiles interrupted him.

“I said it doesn’t matter-”

“ _NO_! Tell me. If you could ignore the rules… would you?” Stiles pressed him and he moved back onto his elbows once more.

Derek sighed. “It doesn’t-”

“ _Would you_?!”

Derek stared at him for a long while before nodding slowly. “I would. It’d have already happened, probably even before tonight.”

Stiles whimpered and fell back once more. “This is so stupid! Scott won’t want to exact some weird ass werewolf revenge if we hook up.”

“But I can’t give him any reason to. Even if he didn’t, it would shame my family for my lack of self-control. Emissaries are off limits. Period. In the order of things you don’t do to another pack, that’s pretty much at the top of the list.”

“But why?!” Stiles groaned. “Who cares? What if we had a real connection or something?”

“Like you mean romantic?” Derek inquired as he furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, what if it was more than physical?” Stiles asked as he stared up at the beautiful night’s sky. The stars and moon seemed to be shining extra bright.

“We don’t want to go down that road either,” Derek said shortly.

“Why not? Hypothetically speaking of course.”

Derek sighed. “One of two things would happen: either the packs would eventually merge, which would never go over with mine, or… I’d formally renounce my pack and the Hale name to join yours, which I’m not going to do either.”

“Oh…” Stiles breathed. “What if I stopped being Scott’s Emissary and joined the Hales?”

“That’d work, but my mother would never trade Alan for you. He’s too valuable to our family,” Derek responded softly as he finally sat back down next to the human. He laid back as well and they looked at the sky together. Another silent period lingered as a breeze kicked through the meadow, cooling them if only just.

Stiles’ eyes lit up suddenly as if he had a brilliant idea. “I got it!”

Derek glanced at him questioningly but remained quite.

“You said you can’t claim another pack’s Emissary physically because it could lead to war, but I haven’t presented you with a gift for the negotiations. Couldn’t it be considered the highest act of trust for me to offer you my virginity? Can’t that be a proper present?”

Derek chuckled. “I don’t think it’s ever been done before…”

“So?” Stiles tried to persuade Derek as he shifted onto his side and placed his hand on Derek’s chest without caution. “Come on…”

The werewolf shook his head. “It’s never been done for a reason. It could still lead to war if McCall is offended by it.”

“But he won’t be! It was my choice. My gift for the negotiations. You aren’t laying claim to me. I’m offering myself to you, and wouldn’t it be dishonorable for you not to accept my gift?” The cogs in Derek’s own mind began turning. He seemed to possibly be considering it, which made Stiles grow even more excited. “Come on, Derek! I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, and we are attracted to each other. Just say yes. I want it bad. You have no idea…”

Derek sighed. “Why do you want it so bad? It’s just sex.”

Stiles groaned and mocked him. “ _It’s just sex_. Are you freakin’ kidding me?! All of my friends, _ALL_ of them, are sexing it up. I’m the only one who’s still a virgin. It’s pathetic that no one’s even taken interest in me. You are the first person that has looked twice, and now we can’t because of some stupid rules?! You’re killin’ me, Derek! What if this it for us? What if this loophole is all there is? It’s obviously something that can’t be long term I guess, but what about tonight? All I’m asking for is tonight. Take me right here, right now.”

Derek again remained silent. He gazed deep into Stiles’ pretty eyes, as if searching for something.

“What are you afraid of?” Stiles pressed on in a gentler tone. “I _need_ it. I want you. _Please_ … give me tonight.”

After another pause, Derek kissed him without warning, and Stiles’ was so shocked that it took a few seconds to even register what was going on, but his eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his lips back once it sank in that it was actually happening. The Beta pulled him on top and Stiles easily straddle his midsection. They grinded together as their kiss turned heavily passionate; tongues introduced to the mix. Derek sucked Stiles’ gum into his mouth and then spit it off to the side after it’d gotten in the way one too many times, and Stiles grinned down at him before they were kissing again.

Derek’s fingers traced up Stiles’ ribs, causing the youth to shutter into his mouth. He was already unbelievably turned on and his mind was racing. _‘It’s really going to happen! I’m not going to be a virgin anymore! Oh my god, can he kiss! I’m gonna get the D!’_

The Beta sat up and pushed Stiles’ jacket off and then lifted his shirt above his head. Stiles did the same to Derek and their bare chests rubbed together. Stiles moaned at the skin-on-skin contact as his eyes glazed over with wanton desire. “You’re so hot…” he breathed before Derek grabbed either ass cheek and they locked lips once more.

Derek broke their kiss soon enough and said huskily, “If you’d like to explore, now’s the time.”

Stiles thoroughly understood. He’d never tasted another’s flesh before, and Derek was offering him the opportunity. Stiles thought it kind of him because he expected Derek would simply flip him over and fuck his brains out. The boy shivered and lapped down the Beta’s neck and collar like a kitten. Derek was salty on his tongue; already sweaty from how warm it was that night. He kissed a trail to Derek’s shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply. Stiles eyes rolled back into his head as he almost was brought to tears. Derek’s body odor was so manly… and it made Stiles all the more horny. He bit Derek’s bicep as he rotated his hips over the werewolf’s bulge. Derek was hung like a stallion. He hadn’t even worked that far south yet and he could already tell he was in for a treat.

The human moved back to Derek’s torso and flicked his nipple with his tongue. Derek was sculpted like a Greek God, and Stiles was savoring every inch of him. His fingers trailed the lines between each chiseled ab while he worked the nipples over with his lips. He knew he must be excelling at this erotic foreplay because Derek’s breathing was uneven and would hitch in his throat ever so often. As Stiles kissed lower, he had to slide off of Derek and settle between his legs. He timidly palmed the caged monster in Derek’s black jeans and licked his sweaty abs. Derek thrust into the boy’s hands and groaned softly, which in turn made Stiles whimper.

Tonguing the Beta’s naval and nipping at the skin just above his waist, Stiles unbuckled Derek’s belt slowly. He was trying to pace himself so that he didn’t make an accident in his own pants. His boxers were slick with precum and the friction was making his dick extremely sensitive. But his mind was yanked back to the task before him as the moonlight illuminated the outline of Derek’s huge erection through his tight jeans. Stiles mouthed at it before he could stop himself; rewarded again by Derek’s hoarse groan.

The Emissary snapped open his elder’s fly and took a deep breath before tugging both the jeans and cotton briefs down to Derek’s boots. His eyes widened at the sight of the manhood. Derek was enormous. “How big are you?” he gasped as the head laid well past Derek’s belly button.

“Eleven inches,” Derek breathed.

Stiles whimpered and bit his bottom lip hard. Derek chuckled softly at his reaction. “You want?”

The youth could only respond with a nod. He gripped the base and pulled it upright. Derek also had precum oozing out of the tip. Without waiting a second longer, Stiles swirled his tongue around the head and his taste buds exploded with a sweetness he’d never experienced before. He had read that it was bitter and salty, so it was a pleasant surprise.

After licking his swollen lips he asked, “Why is it so sweet?”

Derek grinned and replied, “Eat lots of pineapple.”

Stiles smiled. “I’ll have to remember that.” He then licked the thick vein along the underside from Derek’s balls all the way to the head before stretching his mouth wide and taking it in. The feel of the fleshy member between his lips was pleasurable in its own right. Stiles knew from that moment on, he was no doubt a cock sucker. He bobbed his head happily, and soon Derek’s fingers laced his hair, encouraging to go down the shaft further. Stiles tried to deepthroat the beast, but gagged and coughed around it.

The werewolf gasped after feeling teeth and whispered, “You don’t have to go down that far… but if you want to try again, relax your throat muscles first. Don’t force it or you’ll gag yourself.”

Stiles nodded and sucked on the head a little more before he made another attempt at it. He closed his eyes as his jaw stretched to accommodate the thick rod, and he willed his throat to relax. _‘There’s no reason I can’t do this. I had my tonsils removed in fifth grade,’_ he told himself. Suddenly he felt the head rub the back of his throat and his eyes opened. He was only about halfway down Derek’s cock, but the fact that he didn’t gag right away gave him a very satisfied feeling. He looked up and saw that Derek was gazing down at him in awe; his lips parted slightly and chest rising and falling as he panted. Stiles slid back off of it and kissed the head before doing it again… and again. Faster he went once realizing how, and soon Derek’s rock-hard prick was hammering against his throat. Stiles moaned and hummed around it, and he used the saliva that dripped down from his mouth to stroke the bottom half of Derek’s eleven inches.

“Oh _fuck_. You gotta stop,” Derek grunted and his body quaked. He sat up and pulled Stiles’ face to his own, kissing the boy’s wet lips while swatting his hand away from his member. “You’re fuckin’ with me,” Derek hissed between kisses.

Stiles tilted his head away and replied, “What do you mean?”

Derek breathed deeply and said, “No way you haven’t done that before.”

The boy grinned as his cheeks reddened. “I’m just naturally good at everything I try.”

They chuckled together and kissed again. The passion between them was like static electricity. The air felt charged as beads of sweat dripped down their glistening torsos. Droplets dotted Stiles’ forehead, which were wiped away by Derek’s tender palm. His hair was messy from the blowjob, but Derek found that sexy beyond imagining.

“Do you know what rimming is?” Derek asked. Stiles’ unsure expression was enough of an answer and Derek smiled. “You’re going to find out.”

He rose and manhandled Stiles around so that he was on all fours atop the Nemeton. Derek tore down the boy’s jeans and boxers to his knees, giving him a bit of cushion to kneel on. Stiles was gasping and looking over his shoulder. Derek leaned over him and kissed him once more. He then kissed and trailed his tongue down Stiles’ spine right down his ass crack and licked the puckered entrance.

Stiles moaned and his entire body spasmed. “What the fuck…” he whimpered. Derek’s facial scruff tickled his butt cheeks a bit, but it in no way prevented him from thoroughly enjoying what his tongue was doing. His eyes swam in his head and he licked his lips, pressing back into Derek’s face for more. The Beta spread and tongue-fucked him in every sense of the term. The way his tongue lashed against Stiles’ aching hole was overwhelming. He arched his back into it, making throaty noises of pleasure that were growing louder by the second. It was only after moments that Stiles was moaning wildly as the slick muscle probed and rolled against the sensitive flesh.

The human was nearly sobbing by the time Derek finished with him. “That was… _fwah_. Jesus…” He could barely string together a coherent thought, and was completely unprepared for what Derek did next. The man coated his fingers with spit and slipped in his middle digit with ease, but with a little less give added his index. Stiles moaned and bucked back onto the penetrating fingers as if he were in heat, coming partially off the stump as his feet touched the forest floor. He rocked onto his tiptoes with his hands pressed atop the Nemeton; back arched while offering up his ass to the Beta. Derek’s tongue continued to twirl around his entrance as he fucked himself on those fingers.

The level of stimulation was making every inch of Stiles’ body tremble. He tossed his head back as the two digits massaged his prostate. His hard, seven and a half inches twitched and bounced at attention; a long line of precum continuously dripping from the head. This was better than any fantasy he’d imagined. After hearing so many horror stories about losing one’s virginity, Stiles had tried to mentally prepare himself for awful sex before that night. He assumed his first time was going to be bad, but this was so far at the other end of the spectrum that it made him wonder if those were just made up stories by parents to keep their children from wanting to have sex.

Stiles snapped back into the moment as he felt himself being stretched further. Derek added his ring finger, making a total of three thus far, causing the youth to whimper in a high pitch tone. Stiles panted, moaning on every breath by that point. Derek was sliding in all the way to his large knuckles, and Stiles couldn’t believe how much he loved it. Being spread apart like that made him long for the real thing. He wanted Derek inside him.

Looking back of his shoulder, he cried out, “Fuck me already!”

Derek smirked and shook his head. “A little more. I don’t want to rip you.”

Stiles appeared confused in combination of total bliss. “Rip me?”

“Stiles… I’m _really_ big.” He paused as he fingered him more fervently and added, “I could seriously hurt you. All this foreplay… yeah, it feels great, but there is an actual purpose to it. If we skipped this and went straight to bumping ugly, I’d make you bleed. I’d rip you and I promise you don’t want that to happen.”

Stiles continued to groan as Derek fingered him, but managed to yelp out, “Okay… _uh_ , _uh_ … yeah…  do what… you gotta do… _oh_ yeah…”

It took another few minutes and Stiles begging him for it before Derek felt he was ready to take it. He picked Stiles up by the hips and sat him back on the Nemeton where they originally started; Stiles on his hands and knees with Derek stepping up behind him. Stiles glimpsed out over the meadow surrounding their location and noticed the Oni. It made him giggle and bury his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked after spitting into his palm and beginning to slick up his erection.

“The Oni are staring…”

Derek grinned. “We’re giving them quite the show.”

“Yeah…” Stiles trailed off and then glanced back at him. “Do you have a condom?”

Derek leaned over him and kissed him. “Werewolves don’t need condoms. We can’t contract or pass along any form of human transmitted illnesses. The only reason I’d wear one is if you were a girl and I didn’t want to get your pregnant, but since I don’t really swing that way anymore, I stopped carrying them… Plus it’s really hard to find condoms that fit my size.”

The Emissary nodded and bit his lip. He was starting to have second thoughts, and Derek could read it on his face.

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this, we can just rub one off and be done with it. A lot of people want their first time to be special; want romance… I’ll understand if you don’t want to go through with it.”

Stiles understood from that reply that he was in good hands. He smiled and said, “I want it.”

Derek leaned in again and kissed him over the shoulder once more before he pressed his manhood against Stiles’ hole from behind. The tip went in without much fuss, but past the head Stiles realized instantly why all the preparation was required. Derek felt thicker than he expected and it burned. He reacted by tightening down on it, but at the same time he bucked back because he wanted more… he wanted it all, but this was a mistake. Taking in a few more inches at once was too much for him and he gritted his teeth in pain.

Derek steadied Stiles by draping his left arm across the human’s chest and pressing his right palm to the top of Stiles’ bottom to prevent the boy from impaling himself further. “Easy does it. There’s no rush,” he cooed in Stiles’ ear. “Take your time or you’ll tear yourself, and don’t clench down until you’re comfortable. Let your muscles relax and take it slow.”

Stiles nodded and gripped firmly at Derek’s arm that wrapped his torso. It felt good but also was a lot to manage. After a moment of deep breathing and settling on what he’d already sheathed, he allowed his hole to loosen and tried to take a little more. Derek remained still for him, knowing that if he thrust even a little that Stiles wouldn’t be prepared for it. He let the youth work back on his cock at his own pace, however, kept his hand on Stiles’ lower back so that he could control the rate a little. He didn’t want Stiles to hurt himself by moving too fast.

It took quite a while for Stiles to acclimate to Derek’s size, but he finally sighed with relief as he felt Derek’s pelvis press against his ass cheeks. He’d never felt so full in his life, but it was exactly what he wanted. He rode it easily at first, but after another few minutes he was moaning and writhing.

“Derek… take it,” he cried out.

The werewolf didn’t need anymore invitation than that. He moved against Stiles, rotating his hips in a slow but steady pace, however, Stiles just wasn’t content with that. “More!” he groaned and fucked himself faster on Derek’s massive dick. Derek complied and thrust in quicker. He grunted as he nibbled on Stiles’ left ear.

“You want more?” he whispered heavily.

As he picked up speed, Stiles went into a total frenzy and became entirely more vocal. “Yes!” he screamed. “Fuck yes!” He reached his right arm around Derek’s back and squeezed his elder’s butt forward, causing Derek to penetrate him deeper. “Oh fuck yes! Take it!”

Derek pulled Stiles against him, and tilted his head round so they could kiss. It was overwhelmingly passionate and lustful and even intimate. As their sweaty bodies pressed together, Stiles knew this is what he wanted. Screw the rules. Fuck anybody who got in his way. He’d acquired a taste for Derek Hale and he could never go back.

Then the werewolf changed his angle just slightly. He withdrew his cock nearly all the way out and hammered it back inside more aggressively. It slid against Stiles’ prostate with each forceful plunge, and he had the smaller boy entering a state of ecstasy. Stiles rocked his body backward, greedily meeting every inch possible that he could take and crying out for more.

They were going fast and hard, and Derek was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. For a virgin, Stiles fucked like a pro. He didn’t miss a single thrust, arching his back against Derek every time, and he soon felt a tightening in his balls that signaled he was getting close. While still wrapped around Stiles with his left arm, he moved his right hand across Stiles’ hip and grabbed hold of his prick firmly. He only stroked Stiles three times before the human was ready to blow.

“I’m cumming!” Stiles wailed. No sooner than the words left his mouth was he shooting streams of white jizz all over the Nemeton. Derek milked him for a few more strokes before Stiles’ clenched ass did him in as well. He rode out his own orgasm, seeding Stiles’ used hole deeply. Both of their bodies shook as they leaned into each other for support, and it was another minute before either was truly spent.

Derek was the first to move, slipping out of the human while kissing the right side of his neck and ear. Stiles could only continue to pant breathlessly as he accepted the affection, his eyes closed and lips parted.

“Holy fuck,” Derek whispered while catching his own breath. “You’re amazing.”

Stiles grinned, and managed to utter, “I was good?”

“That’s one of the best times I’ve ever had,” Derek replied honestly and continued to kiss Stiles’ neck. “You fuck like a porn star.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip and met Derek’s mouth with his own. They kissed slowly and sweetly, savoring every flick of the tongue and every taste of their partner. After a few moments passed they’d caught their bearings and Stiles pulled away. He motioned for Derek to lay with him on the stump, and his elder complied with his wishes. They laid there in silence for a while before Stiles said quietly, “You want to go again?”

Derek snorted and grinned at him. “You wore me out.”

“Don’t tell me you’re too old for another round?” Stiles taunted him and started kissing his neck.

“Oh… you are persistent. Okay, but this time I want you to top.”

Stiles stopped abruptly and looked at him questioningly. “You mean ride you?”

Derek shook his head. “I mean _fuck_ me. This is your first time and I wouldn’t be a very good teacher if I didn’t show you both ways. Besides… You are like the perfect size I like. About eight inches, right?”

Stiles smirked. “About.”

“Good. Get to work,” Derek ordered with a grin.

Stiles gasped and his jaw dropped in amusement. “You’re a bossy bottom!”

Derek chuckled. “I’m a _bossy_ everything. Get used to it.”

As the night went on, a second round, and then a third, and a forth continued into the early hours of the morning. The sun was beginning to turn the sky purple-blue, not quite rising over the horizon, before they finished and could go no more. With the morning came a soothing breeze that cooled their overheated, tangled bodies. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest while Derek played with his hair. After their last time, neither had spoke and it’d been at least a half hour since then. Stiles didn’t want to get up, but he knew that if he wasn’t back by sunrise, Scott would send a search party after him. He felt a pull in his chest though, as if he’d lost something important.

He rose slowly off of Derek and diverted his eyes. “I should probably head back soon,” he stated quietly before pursing his lips together. He couldn’t bring himself to look Derek in they eye.

Derek sat up as well. “Yeah…” he replied softly before looking over at the container he’d brought with him. “I forgot to present you with your gift.”

Stiles smiled warmly and shook his head. “What we did last night… that was all the gift I needed. Keep it.”

Derek nodded and glanced away. It felt awkward all of the sudden. Without saying another word, they both got up and began dressing. This lasted a few minutes before they were ready to part ways.

“Well…” Derek began, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” He matted his hand through Stiles’ hair one last time and stepped away. Stiles simply smiled and nodded in return, and then Derek departed in the opposite direction.

Stiles watched him walk halfway across the meadow before he sat down on the Nemeton and stared at his hands. _‘Is that all?’_ he thought. _‘With chemistry like that I’m suppose to just walk away?’_ A pit was forming in his gut, and the Emissary started to feel sick. He knew there was no reason for it, but he wanted to cry.

He hadn’t noticed that Derek turned back until he heard the footsteps closing in. He looked up and rose just in time for Derek to grab him by the back of the neck and pull him into a searing kiss. His eyes fluttered as they embraced once more. Afterward he stared up into Derek’s face.

“Is this all it is?” Stiles asked timidly. He could feel his eyes welling up at the emotion he felt.

Derek sighed and said, “Well, first I’m going to walk you home, then you’re going to put your number in my phone, and… after that we’ll just have to figure it out as we go along. Okay?”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically and grinned back. They kissed once more as they laced their fingers together and then departed as one; holding hands and teasing each other about all the dirty things they’d done the previous night.

End

 


End file.
